A second chance
by Nova Quartz
Summary: Escaping a doomed earth, Jasper and baby steven must find a way to fit in a totally different dimension.how will Jasper react to new crystal gems and how will they react to her?
1. prologue

_**1 year after the birth of Steven universe**_

The cluster woke up prematurely, causing series of cataclysmic events. Volcanic eruptions covered entire countries, killing millions of people in the process but it only covered the western part of Europe. The entirety of Eastern Europe and Asia sank in the ocean due to the Earth's crust destroyed by the cluster manifesting its physical form. Africa suffered the most out of all damaged areas, torn apart by multiple if not the strongest earthquakes humanity had ever witnessed. Oddly enough, the cluster returned to its dormant state and it is unknown if it will emerge and destroy the earth, wiping out what remains of humanity.

 **1 month after the cataclysmic events**

Beach city was in chaos. The effect of the disaster were too much for the citizens of the small town, now every one cared only about themselves, will they find food? Will they find water to drink? No one knows what lies ahead except for the Crystal gems. They knew what was coming and readied themselves for this, cradling a new life is sure a hard job in a doomed world.

"Peridot, Pearl, is it ready?" Asked garnet

"It's ready alright, the thing is that we have some bad news," they both said.

"Well spit it out, we haven't got all day long" A voice said, it was loud and a bit harsh and they knew whom it belonged, it belonged to Jasper. The ex-home world gem was not happy at all. Those two sure took their time modifying the escape pod for dimensional jump, she was no scientist but they think too much and probably will take more which is why she is so damn pissed.

"First, we haven't found an energy source strong enough to power up the pod and the warp pad"

"AAAnnd?" The quartz soldier added

"The cluster will emerge next week"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" She screamed "THEN MOVE YOUR ASSES AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT GOD DAMN IT" The quartz soldier added.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this but the only thing we can do now is harvesting the corrupted gems energy." Said Garnet

"And I can't believe you saying that" The shocked Pearl said.

"I know pearl, but what choice do we have. We Promised Rose we would take care of Steven no matter what and we are going to keep that promise."

 **6 days later**

The ground shook violently, the cluster is finally awake and in the process of manifesting itself. No place is safe to hide; the earth is at its final moments as the cluster tore through it. The crystal gems panicked and were doing their best to ready the escape pod. With every moment, passing the ground shook even more violently, making the gems even more panicked then before. Jasper out all of them, feared for the one-year-old infant's life more than about her own but now that everything is ready and Steven is within the pod. Everyone said their goodbyes except for Jasper; she wanted to be the last to see the boy before they send him to another world, and as she leaned to give him a kiss she felt a sharp sensation, pain tore through her form, she turned around to see who did and it was garnet.

"Why?" She asked, barely holding herself seeing the fusion crying.

"This is for you and Steven, make sure you take care of him." Moreover, with those words Jasper was poofed leaving Garnet thrusting Rose's into thin air. Garnet placed the fallen gem within a bubble, placed her between the hands of the baby and placing his mother sword beside him, she closed the pod signaling for pearl to launch the pod. With that, the escape pod vanished in a blinding light, leaving the gem waiting for the doom.

 **Hope you guys enjoy this. I know the prologue is short but future chapters will explain more**


	2. Alternate universe Alternate start

Beach city, a place, that other city envied a lot. The city offered few things, but the peace the few citizens of the city lived in was something others craved for, little did they know that this small town was a magnet for disasters, ranging from giant monsters that spit acid or flying robotic head that shoots fire and ice and giant worms and many more. Luckily, this city has the crystal gems to defend it but not today. The 15 of August is a special day for Nora universe who really enjoyed celebrating her birthday with her family and friends, her morning went smoothly as she woke up to see amethyst waiting for her.

"So what do you want to do girl, I'm free this morning so we can do whatever you want." Said the purple quartz

"Well, I was thinking about handing some invitations to Sour cream

And Buck and Jenny, Kiki and the others so care to come with me?"

"Pass, that sounds boring"

"Oh come on Amethyst, there will be free donuts if you come with me." Said the demi gem with a smile on her face.

"I will accept your bribe, this donut better be good or this gem will unleash her pranking demon on you," the purple gem said spreading her arms trying to look big

"Bring it on Amethyst; I still have few tricks that I haven't shown you from the last time," Nora said and then started laughing which made Amethyst laugh too and when they were about to leave Garnet showed up only to get a flying hug from the 14-year-old Nora.

"How is our birthday girl?" Asked the leader of the crystal gems, returning the hug with a warm smile, to her, Nora meant everything.

"I feel great, now I'm going to hand my birthday invitations with Amethyst." Answered the little girl

"The donut bribe always works." Said the fusion while chuckling a bit

"What can I say, a donut is my kryptonite and I can resist it."

"Well, I will leave you two do whatever you want. I have to get my present ready." Said the fusion

"OH, can I know what it is?" Asked the demi gem, hoping that Garnet would tell her

"I'm sorry Nora but I can't tell you. You will know when the time comes." Said the fusion while patting the girl on the shoulder

"But I want to know, please," Nora said while giving the fusion a cute puppy face.

"Oh no Nora, those puppy eyes won't work on me this time. You will know when it is time to eat the cake that Pearl is making for you."

"Pearl is making me a cake, sweet because her cakes are the best," Nora said while heading with Amethyst to the door holding a pack of envelopes in her hands.

The duo first stop was at the donut shop, to buy Amethyst her bribe and invite Sadie and Lars to her birthday. Lars upon seeing the kid with a pink envelope in her hand frowned; he did not understand why she never gives up trying to be his friend and while Sadie liked her, he did not, her always-happy attitude made him feel uncomfortable every time he meets her.

"Hi Nora," Sadie said smiling at the demi gem

"Hi Sadie" the small girl replied "Give Amethyst two extra deluxe chocolate donuts with sprinkles on me" The girl said "Oh wait Sadie, here is an invitation to my birthday," Nora said, while handing the blond donut shop worker one of her pink envelopes

"That's so sweet of you," Sadie said while handing Amethyst the donuts just for the purple gem to devour it like she never ate before.

"Oh laaaaaaaaaaarrrss" She called out to the 18-year-old

"What do you want, you little weirdo" Lars said only to be poked by his coworker to knock it off "what do you want" he hissed just to be hit in the back of his head as a second warning from Sadie. The small girl handed him another envelope

"Why should I go to your party, it's probably going to be lame," Lars said while holding the envelope as if he was holding something horrible.

"Everyone will be there, Buck and Jenny and Sour cream will be there so does everyone I know and will be there too," Nora said

"I will be there if the cool kids are there too." He said and after that, the gem duo left for the abandoned warehouse where they found a trio consisting of Buck Dewey, Sour Cream and Jenny Pizza gathering Sour Cream D j equipment from his practice round. After quickly handing out all of the invitations, Nora went back to the beach house in order to get ready for her birthday.

 **At the barn**

Everything was ready to go, all the people Nora invited came to her party, which made her extremely happy. Conner Maheswaran, Nora best friend helped set everything in place and with the help of the crystal gems, her birthday was perfect. She was happy, could not ask for anything more.

"Alright shtoo-ball, give your old man a hug," Greg said giving his daughter a big hug

"Daaaad, come on put me down so we can go eat the cake."

"Sorry Nora, but I can't help it. Yesterday you were just a baby and now you're turning 15, I can't help but give you a big hug." The bald father said with tears of joy streaming down his face

"I love you too dad, now if you excuse me I want to see if period and lapis are enjoying the party." The demi gem said

While everyone was enjoying the party, a loud sound echoed through the sky above them, every party guest looked up, trying to figure out what just happened only to see an object falling toward them at a great speed.

"Gems take the humans to safety; I will take care of the threat." The leader of the crystal gems said but it was too late for that. The falling object crashed near the barn with so much force that it caused a huge crater on the ground.

Nora's curiosity took the best of her, she went, and she went to check what crashed into her party.

"Garnet, come check this out. It's an escape pod."

"Don't touch it," she shouted, startling the girl.

When Garnet neared her and the escape pod, she felt something inside it, something so pure and innocent that nearly made her drop her guard down. The fusion extended her hand to touch the pod; to her surprise, the machine released a hissing sound and started opening its upper half, Amethyst Along with Pearl, Peridot and Lapis came near Garnet. Curious to see what's inside the pod, they all leaned in to get a better look and what they saw shocked them so much that the only thing they were able to do is just stare at the content of the fallen pod.

 **Well that was fast. This chapter was fun to write, the idea of this story came to me when that retarded kid leaked lion 4 alternate ending on you tube. Anyway, the fun will begin next chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading this.**

 **Goodbye and have a nice day**

 **Nova quartz out.**


	3. Confrontation

Surprised, that would be an understatement. The gems kept their eyes on the 1-year-old infant sleeping peacefully within the pod that crashed Nora's birthday party. They exchanged look between each other, the most intriguing part that the boy had pink hair and held a bubble with a very familiar gem inside it. The gem kept quiet for a couple of minutes before Amethyst broke the silence.

"What going on in here?" Amethyst asked in confusion.

"I don't really know, but right now let's get him out of the pod," The fusion said, gently picking up the baby in her hands trying not to wake him up but she failed. He looked at her and smiled, making the fusion unable to resist returning his innocent smile. The boy started squirming, undoing the buttons of his pajamas, to her surprise, the boy had a Rose quartz gem instead of a belly button.

"Gems come here for a second." The fusion motioned the Crystal gems to get closer and then held the baby in a way that they saw his gem.

"Ok, now this is getting awkward." The purple quartz said

"How in the world does he have Jasper's gem in a bubble?" Pearl said switching on her salty mode.

"It was supposed to be Amethyst's bubble, I saw her bubble it right after Peri drove that scrap metal through her. Don't you think this is weird, a baby with pink hair came crashing into Nora's birthday inside what looks to be a Class 2 starship." Peridot said and right after

"What's a class two starship?" Ronaldo Fryman asked, a self-proclaimed paranormal investigator popped out of nowhere and tried to take a look at the giant crater caused by the fallen escape pod only to be stopped by the crystal gems

"OH come on, can't I take a look? I can really use this to make kbcw famous."

"Sorry Ronaldo but no can do, this is something that should not be taken this lightly."

"Bummer for you dude, now you have nothing to put on that useless blog." The purple quartz said.

"Amethyst be quiet, it's not up to you to say that his blog is bad or not. Now I need your help to get this pod back to the temple." Nora said defending her friend.

"Whatever, I will get it done myself," The purple gem said, shape shifting to her wrestling persona Purple Puma.

"This Party is officially over people," The fusion said, as she finished those words she saw a faint orange glow on the side of her eyes, she turned around to see Jasper out of her bubble and reforming, She looked at Amethyst who pointed at Pearl blaming her. She did not have the time to point fingers, she only has time to fight the threat.

 **Jasper's P.O.V**

I can feel my physical form becoming stronger and then I was there, fully reformed and wait a minute…. Where is baby Steven? I turned around saw a small girl that looked very similar to someone I know running away with him. Like hell, I would let her do that.

 **Normal P.O.V**

Garnet was shocked that Jasper was uncorrupted and chasing Nora like a mad dog. She stood between her and the Nora only to make her even angrier than she was. Bringing out her crash helmet, the quartz soldier charged at the fusion with a powerful head butt only for the fusion to grab her by the helmet and flipping her over the head. Planting her firmly through the ground and then proceeding to deliver a punch so strong that it created a huge crater in the ground beneath her and to her surprise, the quartz gem got up came at her full force. Garnet knew that she wanted the something or else she would not attack her like this.

"What do you want Jasper?" The fusion asked in a menacing tone

"GIVE ME BACK MY STEVEN!" The quartz soldier shouted

"What do you want with that baby? State your purpose or else you will never see him again."

"I'm tired Garnet, Just give me back my baby and I will go my way," The quartz soldier said after dropping her guard

"Give me one good reason why I should do that."

"I've lost everything that mattered to me, the crystal gems that I knew, the earth that I love, and you are asking me to give you an explanation. I am done with an explanation, give me back Steven and let me do my job."

"And what is that? Crush the rebellion and go back to the homeworld, I don't think that I can let you do that."

"Look, let's just calm down before someone could get hurt" And before she finished those words a giant hand made out of water came slamming at Jasper pinning her against the ground.  
"Lapis, what did you do?" The fusion nearly screamed as she turned around to see the ocean glaring at Jasper who returned the glare too "Lapis let her go, we need answers and this is not the way we can get them out of her."

"Back off Garnet, this is between me her."

"Listen to me la…"

"No I won't, do you know how it felt being trapped underwater for months with that brute. She nearly drove me insane Garnet," the ocean gem said

"Do I know you?" The incapacitated quartz said only for Lapis to make the grip of the water hand stronger that made jasper groan in pain.

"Shut it, I was waiting for this for a long time and now I will make you pay for what you did to me." And with that, Jasper was thrown into the air, Lapis formed ice shards and launched then at jasper who managed to dodge few, break few more with her punch only for the last one to land a direct hit on the perfect quartz penetrating her chest and poofing her in the process.

Garnet picked up the fallen quartz gem, bubbled it and went back to the temple leaving lapis an Peridot alone at the barn

 **Meanwhile inside the beach house**

"Man, what was wrong with jasper to make her like that?" Conner Maheswaran asked

"It's this baby, she wants the boy so badly that she attacked us with no regard of her own safety and life. The way she tried to get to the baby as if her life depended on it is strange and illogical." Pearl said, trying to find a satisfying explanation when Garnet came inside she showed everyone the bubbled Jasper.

"You did garnet you di…" Nora said before garnet interrupted her

"It was lapis, Jasper tried to stop fighting and explaining the situation to me when lapis barged in and poofed her. Maybe we can find something inside the pod that can help us understand this whole situa…."

"Beat you to it garnet, come check this videotape", Amethyst Said holding the tape in her hand only for Pearl to snatch from her arms.

The tape had written on it; Pearl was shocked to discover that the handwriting belonged to her, whatever this baby and Jasper is there still a lot to understand about them.

"Nora we need Greg's VCR, Conner you go home now because this situation is dangerous and complicated." The fusion said only for the boy to try and protest but all of his efforts went in vain, as the fusion was determined to leave Conner of this.

After preparing everything, Garnet played the videotape. When the video started, it began with static and then Garnet appeared on screen in her old outfit trying to fix the camera.

"Hello Crystal Gems, if you are watching this video then that means that Jasper and Steven made it to your side… I know that things are complicated but I hope you understand this. I am the one that sends jasper along with Steven to you, she wanted to stay with us until the end but I could not allow it. Every future I look into I see Jasper and Steven together and happy, I know that you demand and explanation but I need to keep this short. On our earth, the cluster woke up a year after Steven was born and destroyed half of the world, killed billions of people in the process and then returned to its dormant state. When we found out about your world we took the opportunity and we tried to send Steven there to ensure his survival and you seeing this video means that we did it. Listen I cannot explain more so you have to promise me one thing… Take care of both Steven and Jasper; they need your support… One more thing, there are some memory crystals stored deep within the escape pod that should explain few thing about Steven and Jasper, along with some other tapes recorded by the others, play them when Steven become mature enough to understand why we did all of this… Take care of yourself." with those words the video ended leaving everyone staring at the pinkette and the bubbled Jasper with their mouth wide open.  
"Well… that was weird." Amethyst said.

 **And cut, hope you like reading. I promise you, that future chapters will explain more and more about jasper and Steven. I will show you how her relation with the new or should I say alternate Crystal Gems who met a version of her hell bent on killing them. There will be some familiar faces returning from the original time line of the series and if you focus hard enough you will know who I meant by that.**

 **Goodbye, and have a nice day.**


	4. Doing what's best for Steven

"So, what do we do with Steven?" Nora Asked making Pearl tilt her head in confusion.

"Steven?"

"Yeah you know when Jasper screamed it out loud like GIVE ME BACK MY STEVEN and the one that looked like Garnet in the video pleaded us to take care of both of them." Nora said while looking at Garnet

"Trust me Nora, I'm as confused as you are but for now I will keep Jasper inside the bubble for couple of days so she could calm down and in the meantime we will keep Steven with us. I'm starting to like the little guy," The fusion said, tickling the infant and making him laugh a bit and then suddenly he started crying.

"I think baby Steven is hungry, Nora do you have some milk?" Asked the fusion.

"I have milk but I don't have a bottle, maybe we should ask dad if he kept my baby bottle."

"Garnet, are we really doing this?" Pearl asked, confused by the way Garnet is acting toward the boy.

"Yes we are doing this Pearl; we can't just abandon a baby. Rose would have taken both of them, home world gem or not they both need us," The fusion said

"What about Jasper?" Pearl asked

"Like I said before, we keep her inside the bubble for a couple of days and then we release her."

"I don't know about you Garnet but she is not to be trusted."

"The Crystal gems on her side trusted her enough with a baby, this shows that she is not the jasper that we know, and she stopped fighting and tried to talk to me. Her doing that gave me a lot to think about."

"Hmmm…sending her off with a baby shows how much they trusted her and I will take your word for that but this does not mean that we can trust her right away, she have to earn it."

"This whole thing is making my brain malfunction because I swear that I saw her getting in front of my own eyes." Amethyst said in confusion, when suddenly Peridot came crashing through the door

"Girls, I think I know how those two came to our earth."

"What do you mean by that?" Pearl asked.

"Well when we were celebrating Nora's birthday, my sensors detected a rip between dimensions which I did not notice until it was too late."

"Interesting, now carry on Peridot"

"Like I said the pod came from that dimensional rip carrying a weird energy signal and when I analyzed it, it confirmed my suspicions."

"And that is being?"  
"Those two came out from a different universe." The green gem said

"Come on Peridot, I know that you are smart but this is just stupid."

"Will you let me explain Amethyst, anyway there is a gap between every dimension and it has a distinct energy signal that can be identified if you have the necessary equipment which I happen to have. I do not know how they did it but they must have an extremely smart person to be able to make that junk jump between dimensions. The multiverse theory was highly shaky but we have a proof of it and it is right between Garnet's arms," Peridot said directing her gaze to the infant "And also, jumps between dimensions have some side effects but it is unknown as there was no gem or a diamond crazy enough to do that."

"I'm will pretend that I understood what you mean by that and humor you Peri but I can't do it, this whole theory of yours seems farfetched."

"Well then how do you explain that the boy has a quartz gem and pink hair, and how would you explain the way she recognized Garnet but not Lapis…I'm telling you if she's the Jasper we know she would have attacked us but SHE ONLY WENT FOR HIM." Peridot screamed

"Okay okay you made your point Period geez."

 **Time skip**

Several days passed since that incident with Jasper, the crystal gems kept the baby fed and taken care of with the help of Greg of course, but now it was time to release Jasper from her prison. Most of the gems were hesitant to release her but there was no point of keeping her away from the baby she was supposed to raise.

"Are you sure about this Garnet, She's strong and dangerous and you barely beat her last time." The worried Pearl said.

"I'm sure, plus if she tries anything funny I got you watching my back. I'm sure she will do what's best for him." The fusion said looking at the sleeping infant "Amethyst, pop the bubble" Garnet said for the purple quartz to pop it causing the gem inside the bubble to fall on the wooden floor.

The gemstone started emitting a faint glow and suddenly with a burst of light Jasper reformed. The perfect quartz still disoriented but she quickly regained her composure, she looked around to see herself in a beach house surrounded by some familiar faces. She glanced at Garnet and then smiled

"Took your sweet time Garnet," Jasper said cracking her neck

"Where is he?" Jasper asked only for Garnet to hand her the now awake baby who looked at her and tried to reach her face with his tiny hand.

"They are gone now aren't they? All the people that we knew and love are gone; it's just you and me." The quartz soldier said while she had tears streaming down her face, which shocked the crystal gems. They were familiar with a gem that tried to kill them and could care less about life on earth but to see her cry like this made them feel sorry for her. Garnet approached Jasper and then patted her on the shoulders.

"You are not alone in this, we got you back jasper. You were a crystal gem on your universe and you are welcomed to be one in this universe as well."

"Thank you, nut just so you know Steven is my responsibility and it is my job to raise him not yours."

"Fair enough, however I must tell you this, your counterpart in this universe caused pain to many people around here and if you want to be able to live peacefully on this earth you must mend their wound, get them to move on."

"Like that Lapis back at the barn." The quartz gem said to which the fusion nodded.

Sighing, Jasper extended her hand to Garnet for a handshake, which the leader of the Crystal gems accepted and returned the handshake. After that, all of them left the house leaving Jasper alone to take care of Steven.

 **Ok, this is great. Because of this Story, the ideas swarmed my brain like crazy. This will be my final Story before I stop using my computer and Start studying for my final exams. I will stop writing until the end of June and then I will be back with a massive update to all of my stories. Probably will update every story with two to four chapters at a time, this week I will try to write as much chapters as I can and I will try my best to finish this by Saturday.**

 **Goodbye and have a nice day.**

 **Nova Quartz out.**


	5. getting to know her a little bit

Two weeks passed since Jasper started living with the Crystal gems. Not much happened in those weeks, Jasper kept for herself and rarely talked to the other gems, the only thing she did was caring for Steven. Garnet was surprised to see that she was doing a fine job of keeping the baby well fed and clean and happy, she did not know how long Jasper will keep doing nothing but now is the time she asked few question on her universe and past. Garnet approached the quartz soldier who noticed her and smiled, even though she smiled, Garnet knew she was not happy, from the video tape she and the others watched she knew that this jasper lost more than any gem on this earth, her home, her friends, everything she cared about is gone. Even the fusion who never lost her cool in any situation is feeling embarrassed trying to ask.

"I know what are going to ask and I will answer it." The quartz soldier said shocking the fusion.

"How did you know?" Garnet asked.

"You are so easy to read, like the Garnet in my universe." Jasper chuckled making the fusion release a small laugh.

"Well, I just want to know about you. How you ended up with the crystal gems?"

"I was expecting that, sit down because this will be a long story," Jasper said motioning for the fusion to sit beside her.

"It all happened when the rebellion ended, the rose quartz gems were locked for good in pink diamond human zoo to which yellow diamond objected on and tried to destroy them but blue wouldn't allow her. The lucky ones made on earth kept guarding the zoo and the rest, scattered around the colonies of the diamonds doing whatever task given to them. It was brutal; the gems incubated on earth were discriminated badly, given tasks that they would not be able to survive. I remember one time a group of Peridots and their quartz escorts were sent to investigate a singularity that was formed over two hundred years after the rebellion, they barely made it out alive only to be shattered later by the diamonds for failing in completing their mission. Enough talk about them and let me begin my story, due to my efforts in the war against Rose quartz they spared me from the cruel fate; I was tasked with being yellow Diamond special guard. I stayed in that position for over two thousand years until Yellow diamond decided to send a Peridot to check on the progress of her geo weapon and of course she sends me … her errand gem to check on her handy work. We went and did what they asked us perfectly until by chance Rose came in with Garnet and Pearl Checking the kindergarten for any activity of what used to be gems… now nothing but feral beasts roaming the land. I took down Pearl and with the help of Peridot I nearly Poofed Garnet until Rose took me down. I was at her mercy, she could shatter me if she wanted but she did not do it. Instead of killing me, she gave a chance to live and did not take too much to convince me to join her seeing how much I hated homeworld at the time. The era one Peridot that came with me also agreed to stay knowing that the ruthless bloodthirsty diamonds would shatter her seeing how she and I failed to do our tasks and to get what remained of the rebellion. That is the short version of my story, I will tell what remained of it later because the little guy in my arms needs changing." with that jasper left leaving the fusion to process what the otherworldly gem told. Bloodthirsty diamonds that was a common fact, This Jasper suffered pain that only they can understand and yet again, they cannot at the same time. Her universe and theirs shared a lot but the pain is beyond them, all what Garnet knew, that Jasper only needs time to settle down and try to ease up the pain.

 **At the arcade**

"So do you think that Jasper will open up to us Nora?" Asked Conner

"Honestly, I don't know Conner. I do not think that she forgave me for running off with Steven like that. Every time I get inside the house she always, keep watching me, not letting me out of her sight. She may trust garnet but I cannot say the same about us."

"Maybe she is just worried; all she wanted is to care for her baby and we can all understand that. When you told me, he had a Rose Quartz Gem the only thing that came in my mind and when Peri said they came from a different universe I knew that he is an alternate version of you, we may have many similarities but not completely. Heck, even twins are not completely similar to each other or at least that what I think it is." The boy said.

"Wow… That make a lot of sense but trust is something hard to earn and seeing our situation right now it will be extremely difficult to gain Jasper's trust."

"Nah I don't think that it will be that hard." A voice said

"Amethyst you're here already, how do you know that?" The demi gem asked.

"She caught me eavesdropping and she was totally cool with that. You should talk to her you know, try to lighten up the tension between you two."

"I don't know, I mean she never spoke to me once since she started living with us and I'm too scared to even ask."

"Trust me, girl, she's nothing like the Jasper we know. When I spoke with her, she held no hostility toward me or anyone at all… even lapis who poofed her, from what I got from talking to her she is a gentle gem. I don't think she hates anyone but raising a baby would make a being tense even around a cutie pie like you." The purple quartz said making the human gem hybrid chuckle a bit.

"Alright after this I will talk to her and apologize for everything I did."

"You mean running off with her baby."

"Yeah, that thing…bad move on my part." Nora said

With that, the trio consisting of Nora, Conner, and Amethyst left the arcade and headed back to the beach house.

 **AAAAAANNND cut, now I am happy to present you with the latest chapter of A second chance…phew this was hard to write since I had no time to rest or even open up my laptop due to my studies and a lot of other circumstances. I really hope you like it… now let's get down to business**

 **The first thing I wanted to say that I did not reveal that much of Jasper's past because I intend to devote an entire chapter for it. Do not worry; I will make a long one.**

 **The final thing I wanted to say was wow. It amazed me that the story got this much attention and for that I am super happy. I assure you that after I finish my exams I will devote all my time into bringing you a story fun to read.**

 **Nova Quartz out.**


	6. Bonding and sorting things out

**1 month after moving with the crystal gems**

Jasper sighed, happily looking at the infant within her arms. Despite all the noise Nora and amethyst made by playing video games, the quartz infant slept soundly, she would occasionally go upstairs and play with them leaving Steven in the care of garnet. The former home-world soldier appreciated the kind gesture by the leader of the crystal gems who gained her full trust despite the fact that there is still some tension between her and the rest of them.

The perfect quartz soldier returned and sat next to Garnet, who in return offered her the baby back. The quartz soldier held Steven gently, still happy that the boy is safe. Greg would come around few times a day to check up on her and the boy. Besides Garnet, he was the most understanding person she saw. He gave her few pieces of advice on how to raise a baby and began helping her improve her parenting skills. For what Greg did for her she was grateful, out of all of them he never showed her any form of animosity or held a grudge on her for what her counterpart on this earth did to Nora.

"Well, thank you for everything you did for me guys but I need to start thinking about a way to support Steven. I don't want to be seen as a liability here." The quartz said earning her a confused look on the face of the fusion

"On the contrary Jasper, you are not a liability. You are free to do whatever you desire. Staying here or leaving is up to you and you alone." Garnet said while smiling

"Not that I want to leave, because I literally have nowhere to go." Jasper chuckled "It's just that I want Steven to not lack anything any boy his age would want to have. I want him to be a wonderful person and I would do anything in my power to give him the life he deserved."

"Your job is to raise Steven and we respect that; however we will not leave you alone in this. When the time comes Steven will be a splendid young man."

"I'm not going to pretend I understood the last part but for what you offered me I will be forever in your debt." The perfect quartz said offering her hand to garnet who in return accepted the handshake.

"Now that this issue is cleared we need to focus on other things."

"Like what exactly?" Inquired the quartz

"Remember the talk we had a couple of weeks ago, about earning the trust of the others. Well, I think it is about time you do that because the Jasper we know did a lot of horrible things to some of us."

"Like that Lazuli Gem." The quartz suggested earning her a nod of agreement from the fusion.

"So what exactly did I do to her to make her this mad at me?" Jasper Asked.

"It is kind of complicated when you think about it. The truth will hurt but if you wish to know I will not hide it."

"So spill it out already please."

"After we defeated your counterpart here and we made her ship crash land on the beach. Our Jasper along with Lapis survived the fall and emerged with minor injuries. Frustrated by her defeat, the Jasper we know began complaining about how we beat her with only fusions until she noticed Lapis getting out of the debris." The fusion said and then stopped as if to take a breath, not that she needed to but it was to clear her head and gather up the courage to complete the story.

"Listen, if you don't want to continue telling me this then fine I won't pressure you but one day I will need to know the entire thing." The perfect quartz said while trying to sound as gentle as possible

"No it's ok; I was just thinking about a way that I can deliver the cold truth to you. For the last time, are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Garnet, you know well I'm ready for anything you have to throw at me." The quartz reassured only to get a nod of agreement.

"As I said before she noticed Lapis who in return tried to fly away. She grabbed her and tried to convince her to fuse with her, telling her that it was only a matter of time before we come after her. The Jasper we know told her that fusing with her is the only way that she can get revenge. At the time, Lapis never uttered a single word, and just extended her hand only for Jasper to grab it and then started to fuse. At that moment Malachite was born, the fusion laughed as she looked down and then tried to attack us but something went wrong. As you know the fusion mental stability depends on both gems who are about to fuse mental state. Jasper's side was dominant at first but then thing down the hill; Lapis took over and forcibly dragged both of them to the bottom of the ocean."

Shocked, that was a mild way to describe the swirling vortex of emotions inside of her, what Garnet said was brutal… beyond brutal as she knew well that fusion is not meant that way. After the perfect quartz regained her composure, she asked her to continue.

"It was brutal, torture at its purest form. The fragile mind of Lapis could not handle the stress and the never-ending struggle for control in a fusion that was never stable in the first place. This destroyed her after few months of staying under the ocean for months with that monster. They or should I say, Jasper, was in control of the fusion right now, The fight at mask island was extremely hard but with the help of Nora, we managed to beat her. And since that day Lapis has been living in the barn alongside Peridot."

"What my counterpart did here is unforgivable but I am not that type of gem. I'm not hell bent on killing anyone…I just want to live my life in peace alongside Steven and if you guys are willing alongside you too."

"You know well that you are a crystal gem. Different universe or not you valued life on earth and you chose to stay there despite the fact that you could have refused Rose's offer to join her. You are one of us and we will go to any extent to protect you, and I am sure you will do the same for us."

"You got that right Garnet, I'm sure that what you told me is just the surface of the pain my counterpart caused to you. Nevertheless, I will do whatever it takes to heal those wounds of theirs; I am going to do my best to make it up to them."

"This is what I wanted to hear, now then there is someone who would like to see you." The leader of the crystal gems said as she defused.

What stood in front of the perfect quartz were none other than Ruby and Sapphire, Jasper smiled and quickly embraced the smaller gems in a big hug. The two were surprised at first but then they returned the friendly gesture.

"My stars, I haven't seen you two in like a thousand years… sorry I mean the Ruby and the Sapphire I used to know… you know from my universe and stuff."

Both of them laughed and assured her that there is no need for her to apologize for what she did, as they already see her as a close member of the team and a friend.

"I have so much to tell you guys about." The quartz said as she began recalling old memories.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnd cut. Hope you guys like it, like Garnet, said what the alternate Jasper did was brutal and it will take the new Jasper so long to close the wounds Jasper caused. The next few chapters will be dedicated to showing what Jasper will do to make things right with the new crystal gems and I will be sure you enjoy reading them. Ok, one last thing to say, I will shiping Jasper with one of the gems but except for Garnet. be sure to review so I can make it real**

 **Nova quartz is out.**


	7. Mending old wounds part 1

The day after the conversation with Garnet and the friendly chat with Ruby and Sapphire was rather casual. Nothing out of the ordinary as the perfect quartz sat on Nora's couch cradling the baby boy in her arms, Sure she did not mind caring for Steven the whole day but damn she felt stiff from sitting down for the day and only moving a little. This made Jasper decide to take a stroll in the streets of beach city with Steven.

The stroll was kind of weird, sure people in beach city were used to monster attacks from now and then but seeing Jasper who towered all over them was something new. Ignoring the looks the humans gave her she continued walking casually holding baby Steven in her arms. After thirty minutes of stretching her legs and enjoying the summer breeze the perfect quartz decided to call it off for the day, ending her walk with sitting on the bench near the beach and buying a donut or two, not that she needed to eat or anything but she did enjoy the taste of food.

 **At the Big Donut**

"So what are your plans for the end of the week Lars?" Asked Sadie

"Don't have any, probably going to Stay alone and watch some action movies… You know same boring stuff every time." Answered her coworker

"You should totally come to my place every night, I rented a lot of new movies and it would be kind of boring watching them alone."

"Not a bad idea Miller, Spending the weekend with someone is better than spending it alone."  
"Yeah totally rad, I got the new killer bear movie and bringing few snacks with you will make it even better."

"Listen, when it's morning we should like buy some ingredients and bake a cake."

"Hold one Lars, I better call Nora. That Girl adores us." The blonde Big Donut worker Said

"And you had to ruin it, geez that girl is such a weirdo."

"Oh come on don't be like that, you can't blame her for always being happy."  
"I do not know about you but that is annoying. She goes all day as if she's on the top of the world."

"Come on Lars, you know that she likes you and see you as a big brother to her."

"Yeah whatever you say, girl."

Just as the teen finished, the big donut door opened revealing a giant woman with pale orange skin and long hair. Lars could not say a word; she was big, even by human standards. The giant started getting closer to the counter, looking around as if she is trying to choose what to pick from the different types of donuts.

"H-h-how can I help?" The tall donut shop worker stuttered.

"Well I was hoping you could help me, I haven't eaten donuts in a while and there are lots of different new types. So what do you say?" The quartz soldier said.

Surprisingly, the giant in front of her was friendly. It shocked both of them to see such a dangerously looking Woman sounds this nice. Lars froze in his place, unable to utter a single word. Jasper looked confused.

"What's wrong with him?" The orange quartz asked, "Is it the first time he sees a quartz soldier before?" She added

"Yeah, it is the first time." The blonde worker said chuckling a bit.

"What? The big brave boy is scared of me. Come on I don't bite" Jasper Joked, "Now give me five chocolate donuts and an orange soda." She added.

"That will be 25 dollars and 50 cents," Sadie said while handing the quartz her order.

Paying for what she asked for, Jasper took the donuts and the soda and went back to the beach house.

Seeing her place on the couch was untouched, Jasper sat down and began eating what she brought back home with her. If there is, one thing she envied organics about is the ability to cook things that tasted this great. While savoring one of the donuts she heard one of the temple doors open, deciding to take a look she saw Amethyst getting out of her room. She took this as an opportunity to close to wound that the Jasper they know; get them to move on for their sake and their own.

"Amethyst, come here for a sec and eat these donuts with me."

The purple gem heard what her fellow quartz said, surprised by this sudden change of attitude displayed in front of her. She was reluctant at first but then accepted the offer. Sitting next to her, Jasper gave Amethyst a donut for her to eat. Seizing the opportunity, Jasper decided to make her move.

"So if you don't mind me asking."  
"Asking about what?" Inquired the purple gem

"Listen, what I am about to ask may seem invasive but Please I need you to tell me the whole truth about what happened between you and the Jasper of this world."  
"I don't want to talk about it," Amethyst said with a low tone

"Oh come on girl, I need to know." Insisted the perfect quartz

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" the short quartz screamed and then stormed out of the door.

 **Nora P.O.V**

I just got back from the arcade after challenging Sour Cream too and arcade duel. He won of course and I got my butt kicked, well next time I will make sure give him a hard time. When I reached the stairs, I saw Amethyst storming out of the door crying. That confused me; I got inside the house only to see Jasper facepalming herself… What is happening inside of this house?

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Damn it, I screwed this up." The perfect quartz thought as she face-palmed herself. She did not notice Nora getting inside but when she did, she got the idea of asking the little girl about what happened between Amethyst and the Jasper.

"What was that all about?" The 15 years old Demi gem asked pointing her thumb at the door.

"Oh that, that is a long story."  
"You know, you can talk to me about it," Nora said, putting her hand on the older gem's shoulder.

"Well, I tried to ask her about what happened between her and the Jasper of this Universe." She answered bluntly.

"That is kind of a complicated story, you should have probably asked me or Pearl or Garnet for the matter."

The quartz was shocked, she spends hours thinking of a polite way to ask about what her counterpart here did without hurting their feelings when she could just ask. "Well, here goes nothing."  
"Please, tell me what happened and don't leave a single detail out."

 **AAAAANNNND cut, wow this chapter was easy to write. To repair the damage of alternate Jasper will not be as easy as our Jasper thought. The next chapter will be mainly about Jasper knowing what happened between her counterpart here and alternate Amethyst and figuring out a way to fix the purple gem's, broken heart. To those who favor and follow this story I am super grateful.**

 **Nova Quartz is out.**


	8. Mending old wounds part 2

The quartz soldier was curious to what her counterpart in this universe did, but in her quest for that knowledge she ended up doing more harm than the healing she intended to do but now instead of insisting on Amethyst to tell her the truth she gets to know it from Nora and for that she was grateful.

"Please, tell me what happened and don't leave a single detail out," Jasper said.

"Well to tell you the truth the Jasper we know did a horrible thing to Amethyst." The demi gem said.

"And that is?"

 _ **Flashback**_

 **At the beach**

"You call yourself quartz; you are nothing but a disgrace," Jasper said while looking down on the beaten shorter quartz.

"Rose accepted me for who I am." The purple quartz said in a low tone

An evil smirk grew on the face as she punched Amethyst repeatedly before delivering a powerful kick sending the quartz sprawling on the beach.

"Then she has pretty low standards." The perfect quartz spat as she curled into a ball and started spinning in her place until she gained enough momentum and launched herself at Amethyst.

The impact poofed the already beaten and weakened purple quartz only to leave her gemstone on the sand.

"It's time to put your pathetic existence out of your misery" The now standing Jasper said as she picked the fallen gem and began applying pressure on it only to hear a war cry from both Nora and Conner who were at the time holding hands and charging at her. The duo was engulfed in light, as the light faded in their place stood Cora, their fusion who delivered a power kick to Jasper's hand freeing Amethyst's gem from her grasp. The fusion gently held the purple quartz gemstone. "I got you now," Cora said softly

"Why does it always have to be fusion?" The perfect quartz screamed.

"I don't want to hear anything from you unless it's sorry."

She then heard a roar; it was her feline companion using his concussive roar to throw the corrupted quartz behind Jasper. The pink lion stood by his master's side, the fusion praised the animal by patting his fluffy mane only for him to close his eyes, as he was happy with it. The fusion mounted the back of her pink feline friend only for her quartz adversary to copy her.

"Are you ready to die Rose Quartz? Like this filth of a planet will?" The quartz soldier said

"Not in a million years, you **CLOD.** " The fusion said, hoping to get under Jasper skin. She hated to admit it, but she knew that peridot could be as annoying as hell. In addition, by quoting her here, she hoped that Jasper would fall for that trick and make a mistake.

The perfect quartz glared Cora, who knew that her trick worked and returned the death glare with a smug grin. Jasper screamed at her mount to charge.

"Alright buddy, let's end this at once," Cora said while ruffling lion's mane.

Lion and the corrupted quartz gem charged at each other and their heads clashed creating a powerful shockwave that launched Cora high in the air. Seizing the opportunity, Cora lifted her sword higher gaining enough force as she fell to the sand. The fusion as she fell slashed with so much force at the perfect quartz that she drove her through her corrupted mount.

"I will never give up; Jaspers never gives up until they get what they want." The now defeated quartz soldier said while she grabbed the poofed corrupted gem and retreated to the ocean.

 _ **Flashback ends**_

"After she reformed, Amethyst saw our fusion defeating the Jasper we know. After that day, Amethyst turned into a different gem, obsessed with defeating Jasper. She trained continuously in order to get her payback. That went on for over a week, right until we visited Peridot in the barn." The demi gem said.

"So what happened after that?" Asked the perfect quartz

"Well at the time we went to Ask Peridot if she knows anything about Jasper and turns out she did, it was shocking to know that she was made on earth too just like Amethyst but in different kindergarten. While Peri tried to cool off Amethyst by telling her that she was made in a better kindergarten she only made it worse, she became more persistent in finding Jasper and poofing her." Nora replied.

 _ **Flashback**_

"In all my time as a kindergartner, I have never seen such a perfect exit hole," Peridot said with a grim look on her face while pointing at Jasper's exit hole behind her.

"Are you kidding me?" The purple quartz grumbled.

Nora started to worry about her fellow crystal gem. This search for payback consumed Amethyst; she hated to see Amethyst in this kind of state. The feeling of inferiority and its impact on a person is hard and quite difficult to get rid of. The human gem hybrid was lost in her thoughts until she heard Peridot calling for them, upon reaching her Period pointed out to something.

"Whoever came out of that exit hole must be suffering," Amethyst said while looking at the thing Peridot pointed to, turns out that it was a messed up exit with scratch marks all over it.

"This is not something made by the incubators but it was rather made a cell to contain a corrupted gem."

"There must be one explanation for this, this must be Jasper's doing," Nora said. "What in the name of the cosmos is she doing? Gathering an army of corrupted gems won't do her a thing." Peridot added

"What do we have here? Is a rematch what you are looking for runt?" A voice said, "Oh and you brought Rose Quartz to pat your back when I crush you again, how cute." The owner of the voice said revealing herself as none other than Jasper.

Amethyst growled, summoning her whip and began swinging it around.

"Alright ugly, it's time for me to kick your butt." Amethyst declared while igniting her whips

"Don't make me laugh runt, not going to fall for the same trick twice," Jasper said as she brought forth her crash helmet and charged at Amethyst.

The purple quartz saw through the attack and whipped Jasper across the face with such strength that the perfect quartz was pinned against the mountain. Jasper was amazed at the display of power, but still, she knew that her adversary is nowhere near her level of strength.

The perfect quartz just stood there, looking down at Amethyst with eyes filled with disgust. To know that the attack she delivered to Jasper with all her power did not faze her was infuriating and frustrating at the same time.

"Is that it? All this time training and that's it, what a disappointment." The perfect quartz said while a smug grin spread across her face.

Amethyst knew that Jasper was mocking her and it worked, rage clouded her mind as she ignited her whips, and curled into a ball like a comet and charged at an immense speed toward Jasper. The collision between the two quartz gems created a big explosion, Amethyst was standing there and panting heavily as the attack burned all of her energy away.

"Take that ugly." The purple quartz said thinking that she won, suddenly a large hand grabbed her by her clothes and. Jasper was not furious at all but rather amused by the futile attempts of the defective Amethyst to harm and poof her.

"Is that it? Is this your strongest attack?" The perfect quartz asked looking down at the shocked Amethyst within her grasp.

"Are you kidding me?" Amethyst almost squealed when suddenly Jasper threw her near Nora and Peridot. The shorter quartz landed on her rear, looking to the ground with tears flowing from her eyes Amethyst lost the will to fight.

After seeing, her enemy breaks down in front of her Jasper grinned smugly and began to walk forward to Amethyst in order to finish what she started.

"Time to end this for good and there will be no other fusion to save your sorry excuse of quartz this time." Jasper declared.

Nora was beyond terrified at Jasper's declaration, she threw her shield at her, which the perfect quartz caught easily and threw it aside as if it was nothing.

"I will never beat her," Amethyst said lowering her head even more.

"Amethyst would you stop attacking yourself, there is nothing remotely true about what Jasper said. I look up to you Amethyst and I wish I could be just like you, you are not alone in this because you're just like me and us short gems stick together.

The purple quartz stared at Nora; she smiled and pulled her into a very emotional hug. Both of their forms glowed with intense light and began merging with each other. When the light died down, there stood a tall and muscular fusion with four hand and dark brown long hair. The fusion began inspecting herself, smiling as she admired her physic.

"OH YEAH BABY I LOOK AWSOME." The fusion declared, shouted would be more appropriate.

"Is fusion the only way you Crystal Gems know to win?" Jasper spat

"Smokey Quartz cares not about what you think; Smokey will kick your butt in no time." The fusion now known as Smokey quartz said.

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Turns out our fusion was way stronger than the Jasper we know, we beat her easily. Frustrated by her defeat she made the dumbest move a gem of any type could ever make, she fused with corrupted quartz and tried to attack us again."

"Is she that desperate to get you?" Jasper asked, "And let me guess after they defused she got corrupted as well." She added

"How did you know?" The demi gem Asked.

"Lucky guess I think."

" _Seeing me might have made this bad memory resurfaces, my counterpart did something that I would never do. I'm so sorry Amethyst." The perfect quartz thought._

"Ok now, what are your plans to get Amethyst to move on Jasper?" Asked the human gem hybrid

"I think I have the perfect way to set things on the right track once and for all." The ultimate quartz said.

 **AAAAAAAAANNND cut, wow this was somewhat boring to write. As I said before it will take long before Jasper gets the alternate crystal gems to warm up to her which is kind of ironic since she did not do anything to them but yet again she has to pay for her counterpart evil deeds.**

 **OK now that this is out of the way it is time to get down to the real talk. This *mending old wounds* chapters are far from over as I estimate that it will be three or four parts before Jasper can really begin to live with the Crystal gems and goes out on missions with them. Now as I said before I will ship Jasper with one of the gems except for Garnet, Jasper x Lapis have one vote so if any of you dear readers will not vote I will have to ship them together. ON second thought, I will limit the shipping choices to either Lapis or Pearl. I know Pearl and Jasper and kind of hate each other but you have to admit that if you look at them closely you will see that they fit each other well.**

 **Nova Quartz is out.**

 **ps I rebooted smokey quartz appearance**


	9. Mending old wounds part 3

"I think I have the perfect way to set things on the right track once and for all." The ultimate quartz said

Jasper knew well she was lying; the perfect quartz was still shocked of what Nora told her. "What kind of sick gem would do that?" She asked herself and yet again, her shock vanished as realized that her counterpart in this universe is still a home world gem. of course, she would do that to get the job done no matter what it takes… hell, even home-world cares less about their gems and does not consider them more than just tools to make ends meet.

Jasper was scared, beyond scared actually. She just got here and home world hunt her no matter where she went. Even if she was a crystal gem for nearly three thousand years, the guilt of shattering all those crystal gems still clawed at her being, and waiting for too long to fix things with the gems here is slowly killing her chance to live in peace.

"God damn it, why does this have to be so hard to deal with." Jasper thought.

She has a responsibility now, Steven is counting on her and unless she finds a way to sort things out she is going to stay out of their way. Even if the crystal gems offered to stay here, she could not bear the idea that her presence is causing them pain.

"Get a hold of yourself Jasper, you have to fix things in her, even if all of this is not your mistake you have to do it, now or never." The perfect quartz thought. Calming herself down, Jasper looked down at the baby cradled in her arm. Looking at the boy, she remembered who she was fighting for and she will be damned if she did not push herself one last time for him.

 **Nora's P.O.V**

OH, man Jasper is looking awful now; I never thought that settling in with us would be so hard. I thought that Amethyst did let go of her grudge and hostility against Jasper, the problem is that this is not the Jasper that did all of that horrible stuff to her. This Jasper is trying to be a good mother, she is just trying to do her job and raise Steven the right way but Amethyst and Lapis throwing a tantrum is not making any easier on her.

"Jasper, I don't know what you are thinking but could you tell me what are you going to do?" I asked

"No time Nora, can you please hold Steven while I go look for Amethyst," Jasper said

"Jasper do you even know where she went."

"Kid, I lived on earth for three thousand years. I think I know my way around."

"You know your way around your earth but no ours, Amethyst could be anywhere."

"If Amethyst is the one I knew, the only place she would is her exit hole in the prime kindergarten. She always goes there when she is feeling down."

"Woah, spot on Jasper. Well, I guess that our universes do share a lot of similarities." The hybrid answered

After Nora finished talking they heard the warp activate, they turned around to see Pearl and garnet just returned from a mission. Garnet held a zircon gem in a bubble. The fusion noticed the tense atmosphere in the beach house and looked to Nora.

"I know what you say Nora, and I will see that you are taking our talk seriously Jasper, I'm happy." The fusion said. "And before you say this is not the time for compliment Amethyst is in the prime kindergarten." She then added.

"I seriously love your future vision, but would you please take care of Steven while I sort this thing out with Amethyst."

"I think someone else will be more than happy to take care of him for you." The fusion said while directing her gaze to Nora, who at the time was behind the ultimate quartz.

"What do you mean by that… oh?" Jasper realized what the fusion meant and turned to face the demi gem. "Nora, I'm leaving Steven in your care, change his diaper and feed him every three hours ok." She added.

"You don't have to worry about a thing; now go bring Amethyst back home. Nora said in a very confident tone.

The super quartz grinned at the girl and gave her thumbs up; she then headed to the warp pad and warped to the kindergarten leaving the rest of the gems inside the beach house.

"What did I tell you pearl, she is trying her best to earn our trust and look how far she is willing to go to get it." The fusion said with a smug grin on her face.

"Well, I suppose you're right about her, got to give her credit for at least trying."

"She will make it, I see a bright future ahead of us with her joining our team plus Nora could use a little brother and some like her to keep her compa,y." Garnet said.

 **At the prime kindergarten**

 **Jasper P.O.V**

Ah the kindergarten, as depressing as ever and even though we came to be from these places, I really hate them. It is ironic if you think about it, these places give us life but in return kills off the planet. I need to find Amethyst and fast because I really hate to see her depressed.

 **Normal P.O.V**

The trip through the death hall as Jasper described the kindergarten was easy. Jasper went directly to Amethyst's exit hole and as she was walking, the perfect quartz sensed something watching her. The feeling was not normal, not the kind of feeling a corrupted gem would give but it was bad enough to get her into a fighting stance.

The super gem brought forth her crash helmet, picked up a rock, turned to one of the injectors and threw it as hard as she could, when the rock hit the dead machine something fell down. The being horrified Jasper as she recognized it; it was an amalgam of body parts ranging from legs and arms to even eyes. It was unbearable to look at the beginning but she was even more terrified when she saw what seemed to be a cluster of gem shard located in the center of the being, forcefully fused together to form this horrible monstrosity that was present in front of her.

The gem monster began gurgling and making clicking sounds before releasing a loud screech, the perfect quartz was confused at first but suddenly she felt horrible chills all over her being. For the first time in eons the perfect quartz felt scared, she hated being scared because she and all of quartz kind are supposed to be fearless and brave soldiers. Loud screeching noises echoed through the kindergarten, starling the already terrified quartz.

Jasper turned to the source of the voice to see three more mutated fusions.

"God damn it Jasper, you're a quartz soldier for the sake of the cosmos." The super gem said as she took a moment to calm herself before one of the monsters in front of her hurled her to the ground. The blow was not strong but it was enough to make her feel stupid, she overestimated the strength of the mutated fusions.

"OH it's on you freaks." Jasper said as she pounced on one of the monsters

The mutated cluster gems began thrashing violently, but the iron grip of the super quartz was too much for the monster to break free from it. Deciding to finish this pointless, Jasper stopped wrestling with the fusion in her grasp and lifted it up in the air; with all her might, she slammed the monstrosity to the ground with enough force to shake the entire place. The cluster gem was poofed instantly due to the sheer intensity of the blow and Jasper faced the other mutations and readied herself for the fight.

On the other side of the kindergarten, inside a small exit hole was short sobbing purple quartz. The sadness and hurt she felt was strong enough to destroy what was left of her confidence, Amethyst was like that for a while until she felt a slight tremor. Deciding to investigate she started looking around; she heard a deafening screech that took her by surprised. After regaining her composure, Amethyst went to the source of the sound only to find Jasper fighting what seemed to be cluster fusions. Amethyst recognized those monsters from the time the crystal gems chased Peridot when she was still their enemy.

"Maybe I was being a little overdramatic. I do not get it, I mean why she would ask for something like what happened between me and the... I think I know what she wanted to do." The purple quartz thought while she face-palmed herself, realizing that Jasper wanted to apologize to her. She felt bad, because of how dense she was, she got jasper into trouble and by that she meant fighting those pain in the neck.

Jasper could fight these things all days but she began to lose her patience, if she wanted to find Amethyst and apologize to her, she needed to finish the fight. The quartz soldier grabbed two of these mutated gems and flung them to a wall nearby with enough force to poof them, Jasper dusted her hands from dirt and went to retrieve the fallen gemstones. The perfect quartz forgot that there was another gem monster, who was about to attack only to be stopped by a familiar purple whip smacked it so hard that it was buried through the ground. The super quartz turned her head to see the monster struggling to gain its balance and a familiar short figure that was making its way to them.

Jasper was happy, she knew that Amethyst saving her means that the quartz is willing to give her a second chance and hear her out. She gave Amethyst a grateful look to which the purple quartz returned with a smile. After poofing the last monster the two looked at each other, they kept staring quietly until Amethyst broke the silence abruptly by hugging the bigger quartz who returned the hug.

"Come on Amethyst, let us go home." The perfect quartz said as she and her fellow quartz headed for the warp pad.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnd cut, wow, this chapter was kind of a pain to write but I managed to make it happen. Forgive me for not updating sooner but you know that life have its way kicking you around. Now on to business and before I explain few thing I have an announcement. The Steven universe and Crysis crossover is replaced by a crossover with Danny phantom, which will be released on August 15 and if you get the reference I made then you deserve a cookie. Now to explain few things, Jasper panicked about seeing a forced fusion because they did not have it on her earth. In addition, I am happy to say that she managed to end the grudge that Amethyst held against her. It took three chapters to make this a reality but it was worth it, however I can assure you that the problem is not nearly over. For now mending old wounds *Amethyst arc* is done but there still a lot of damaged that Jasper need to fix. Pearl and Peridot will not be the major focus but they will have a role in the few mending old wounds chapters that is to come. Now for the romance, the poll on my profile has two options, which you can choose between Pearl and Lapis. Those two make a good choice of romance if you ask me I mean I can finally get Pearl to get over her obsession with Rose quartz and Lapis could use some one of Jasper's caliber in terms of mental strength to get her on her feet and move on. The next chapter will be call slumber party with the donut squad, there will not be any action in the next filler chapter but I promise that it will be fun to read. The poll is up and you must vote because I will close it when I release my new story. Until the next update, I wish you a good day.**

 **Nova quartz is out.**


	10. Taking a breaking, go donut

"Jasper, can I tell you something?" The purple quartz said as she and the perfect quartz walked to warp pad.

"Anything girl, I'm all ears," Jasper said.

"I'm sorry, for getting you into this mess. I'm sorry for overreacting when you asked me about that thing, I knew you meant good and it was rude of me." The shorter quartz said in an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry about that girl, water under the bridge." She said giving her fellow quartz a bright smile.

"Thank you, I needed that."

When the duo stood on the warp pad, they gave each other a fist bump and then warped to the beach house.

Inside the beach house, Pearl paced back and forth, still worried that something might happen to Amethyst. Even if Jasper is doing her best to live up to her word of fixing things with the Crystal gems she did not trust her, to her trust is something that is sacred to her. A thousand year of brutal combat made giving her trust to new gems she did not know hard. Giving her trust to Jasper might take longer than expected.

"Pearl you need to calm down, they will be okay," Nora said trying to calm down her fellow Crystal gem.

"I can't calm down, what if something happens to Amethyst."

"Your worries are not justified Pearl, they will be okay in fact they will be here right about now." The fusion said directing her gaze to the warp pad that suddenly activated.

Light erupted from the crystal-based device into a bright white pillar, when it died down two quartz soldiers appeared. It was both Jasper and Amethyst; the two looked happy but beaten. Pearl was worried that Jasper might have hurt Amethyst.

"What happened to you two?" Asked the worried Pearl, hoping that nothing bad happened

"Oh nothing, we ran into some mutant gems but we kicked their asses." The purple quartz said

"Not in front of Nora," Pearl said sternly.

"Sorry Pearl," Amethyst replied with a sheepish grin on her face.

The short quartz felt a hand on her shoulder when she turned she saw Garnet smiling at her.

"I trust that everything is settled then?" The fusion asked.

"Yeah we are totally cool, isn't that right Jasper?" Amethyst asked

"Yeah, I'm just glad that I and Amethyst are able to get along." She said while giving her fellow quartz thumbs up.

"Oh Nora give me my baby please," Jasper said only for the demi gem to comply, with a big smile spreading across her face.

"Oh you little badger, mama Jasper is happy to see you. Are you happy to see mama Jasper?" The quartz soldier said in a very affectionate tone.

To see her display this kind of affection and motherly love was truly surprising. Pearl was and still amazed by how this Jasper acted like a true mother to the boy in her arm. She expected her to be more of a brute a fight-loving idiot considering the fact that her counterpart here did a number on them and some of the gems she hurt are still dealing with what she did to them even it was an entire year ago. She looked around, she saw how everyone was smiling at how the quartz soldier was displaying affection toward her adoptive son when suddenly she felt like a true jerk, ashamed that she quickly judged Jasper and thought she was going to be the same Jasper before.

"Maybe I was quick to judge her, well only time will tell." Pearl thought, but without her even realizing, a warm smile spread across her face when she looks at Jasper and baby Steven in front of her.

Nora's phone rang; she picked up only to hear Sadie's voice. The donut shop worker invited her to a movie night with Lars; she said that she could bring who ever she wants. The last sentence the blond girl spoke gave Nora the idea of bringing both Jasper and Amethyst with her, now that the two quartz soldier is on good terms this little movies night will help strengthen their relationship even more.

"Who was that Nora?" Pearl asked

"It was Sadie inviting me over to her house to watch some movies; she said I can bring someone with me. Do you want to go?"

"No, I'm sorry Nora, movies aren't my strong point."

"Oh come on, it will be fun," Nora said giving her guardian puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry Nora but I need pearl, we were going to investigate the beta kindergarten for corrupted gem and mutated monsters," Garnet said, shutting down the demi gem. Having future vision made sure that Nora gets what she wants, everything worked according to what she saw.

"Jasper, why don't you and Amethyst come with me to Sadie's house?"

"Sorry, Nora got to feed Steven and change his diaper and put him to sleep." The perfect quartz said in an apologetic tone.

"That's too bad." The hybrid said in disappointment; just as she and Amethyst were about to leave Greg came in with a fish stew pizza and a can soda with him.

"Hey shtoo ball, wanna hang out with your old man?" Greg asked.

"Sorry dad, Sadie invited me and Amethyst to a movies night."

"Well that is too bad; I was hoping to spend some quality time with my cute daughter." The father said while ruffling his daughter long black hair.

"Well can you watch over Steven for the night? Jasper really needs some time for herself." She asked.

"Well sure, I don't see why not."

"Thank you so much, Now Jasper can go with us." The demi gem said

"I don't know Nora; I don't think that it is a good idea for me to hang out like that. I don't think that's my style anyway."

Nora fought and prevented the disappointment from taking over her, this time she was not taking no for an answer.

"Ah no you won't, you need to have a life on your own rather than sitting all day long and taking care of Steven. Come on Jasper, It will be fun." The demi gem pleaded giving the perfect quartz the puppy eye.

If there is one thing that humans can do and gems cannot are the puppy eyes. She saw it during her stay with the Crystal gems of this dimension, the way Nora used this tactic to get what she wanted when the gems were too stubborn to allow her to do things such as going on dangerous missions with them. This tactic showed, however, zero results as Jasper was not affected by it, in her universe, the crystal gems were rather secluded and kept only for themselves rather than socialize with the humans and the only time they did was when Greg started hanging out with them. She decided to humor the young half gem rather than disappointing her with a flat out NO.

"Okay simmer down girl, having little fun won't hurt anybody right." The quartz soldier said sighing in defeat.

The 15-year-old girl squealed and jumped to hug the older gem, this gesture made the other gems and Greg laugh. This is what the Crystal Gems fought and sacrificed for; this peace was the biggest thing that they appreciated.

"You know what to do Greg, everything you need to feed my Steven is in the kitchen and the diapers are in the bathroom. At midnight take him for a walk on the beach, he loves it when I do that."  
"Come on do not worry about it, I got this all covered. You know Steven is safe with me." The man said reassuring the war veteran.

Jasper went for a bag she kept with her and brought two small diamond shaped crystals. She gave one to the confused Greg and kept the other for herself.

"These are communication crystal that me and the crystal gems I knew used when we had to split up on missions, it helped a lot but that is not relevant right now. Use this to tell me if any gem related thing happens to my son ok."  
The man nodded and Jasper started walking away with Nora and Amethyst, but suddenly she stopped and turned to the see Greg holding her baby boy.

"And one more thing, press the top of the crystal so you can call me."

With those words the trio left the beach house, Garnet gave Pearl I told you so look just for her fellow crystal gem to roll her eyes and go for the warp pad leaving Greg caring for the baby.

 **At Sadie's house**

"Ok, popcorn check, chaps check, drinks check, horror movies check, alright we are set to go. Lars, how are you holding up in the kitchen? Is the cake ready?" The blond girl asked.

"Yeah it is, but why do you need all that food? We are not going to throw a feast or something, I mean it's just me and you and Nora." The half Filipino said.

"Well, about that I told Nora that she can bring who ever she wants with her and she will be bringing Jasper and Amethyst," Sadie answered.

"Yeah sure, suit yourself girl."

Just as Lars finished that sentence, the doorbell rang. Lars was too busy in the kitchen to even notice but Sadie was not. The girl found herself in front of the super quartz that waved at her, and then Nora and Amethyst came into view. The demi gem always full of energy and jumped to hug her friend, Amethyst gave her a fist bump, and she moved away from the door so they can enter.

"So, what's on your mind Donut girl?" Asked the purple gem

"Get some pizza first, watch a couple of movies and then play videos games while eating snacks. Sounds good right?" Sadie said hoping that the trio in front of her accepts the plan.

"I'm a game, what about you Amethyst and Nora?" The older gem said.

"Fine by us, I love fish stew pizza," Nora said.

They got inside; Barb greeted them, Sadie's mother who was happy that her daughter would not spend time alone.

"I trust your room is big for us to fit in right?" Asked Jasper

"My room is actually the basement, its quite spacious so let's go and get everything ready and wait until Lars finishes the cake."

"So donut boy is here, oh this is going to be fun."  
"What do you mean by that?" Amethyst inquired

"Lars is scared of her," Sadie said bluntly, her statement made everyone laugh.

"I'm pretty friendly if you get to know me, but if anyone tries to hurt my family, let's just say it will not end up pretty well for them."

"I will do the same if I were you; now let us go watch some movies shall we." The blond girl

The group went straight to the basement; they smiled as the girl's quarters gave them a cozy feeling.

"I think Lars is about done now, how about we set things in their places and begin." The blond girl said.

After setting everything, Lars came into view. The boy was happy as his cake was a success, smiling he descended down only to be surprised by the big gem. At first, he did not move out of pure shock, he knew well that she meant no harm but she was still intimidating.

"She is cool Lars, Grow some balls and go talk to her damn it." Lars thought to himself.

The perfect quartz noticed the teen and did not make any move; she decided that it was best that he is the one to start the conversation.

"Hey there Jasper, I'm Lars"

"Yo, nice to see you again Lars, come sit down with us."  
"Thanks, I guess."

"Listen; about earlier I was just messing with you so we're cool right?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He said while releasing a sigh of relief.

After that short conversation the fun began, they ate pizza while watching movies. For the most time, Nora hid behind Jasper because she was too scared to look at the TV, but after that everything went smoothly. Eating the cake was the best part of the night, Jasper had to admit that for a kid his age Lars knew how to make something as delicious as this cake. The time passed quickly and the fun ended.

"I have to admit, I never had this much fun in ages," Jasper said

"Thanks, I will make sure to give you a call when I plan to do this another time." The blond girl replied.

"Well I don't know about you two but I could use some sleep right now because I'm dead tired," Nora said.

"Yeah, let's go home," Amethyst said.

The trio then headed home.

 **Yes, finally this chapter is over. I am happy to see this Story going well, to see so many people liking this and all those views keep pushing me to write more. You don't know how much your support means to me and for that, I will give one of you guys the chance to get an OC of your choosing in the story, human or gem you name it and I will get it done. Now back to the real talk, as I said before my Danny Phantom and Steven universe crossover fanfic will be available for you to read soon so stay tuned for it, and I promise it will be fun to read. This chapter was mostly filler and I decided to give the Gems and mostly Jasper a breather from all the drama going on with Jasper snooping around and wanting to know what her counterpart in the universe she lives in now did. Jasper struggle to fit in with the gems is far from over as Pearl, Peridot, and Lapis does not trust her yet. The next chapter is going to be called getting back to business. I can tell this; this story is just far from over as the Jasper major arc is still going. That is right people; the chapters you read is only the first part and the second part will involve Steven as he grows up and learn how to use his power.**

 **Have a nice day.**

 **Nova Quartz is out.**


	11. Back to business part 1

The morning after that movie night with the Donut squad, as Jasper liked to call them, was quiet, the other gems were still in their perspective room while Nora slept in her bed quietly. Jasper did not mind some action but damn peace is so good, to the point a person or a gem would give their lives to preserve it. The perfect quartz stared at the baby in the crib next to her, she remembered that Greg was kind enough to buy Steven that crib and make it as a surprise when they returned from the movie night.

Jasper sighed, she never needed sleep but damn how boring was it to stay awake. She envied how even other gems could tire out and get exhausted doing the thing that would look like nothing but a walk in a park, courtesy of having stamina, considered super even by Gem standards. She could try to get sleep but that would take a while. The super quartz heard Nora yawning, indicating that she woke up.

"Good morning Jasper," Nora said while stretching her arms.

"Good morning to you too, I trust you slept well, Nora," Jasper said

"Yeah I did, man I was so tired after our night out. I'm happy that I got to spend some time with you and you were cool."  
"Meh, I'm a good gem once you get to know me but I'm not that cool."

"Oh come on Jasper, don't look down on yourself because you were totally cool there I mean I didn't know you were that good at video games."

"Well I got to hand it to Greg from our reality, ever since Rose and I attended his failed concert organized by that idiot Marty, he quickly fell in love with rose and we became great friends. We used to spend a lot of time together until he decides to get all mushy on Rose, even after spending all that time on earth I still do not get how humans bond but that aside I give them their space. Their bond and love grew stronger and stronger by time until they decided to have a baby, all of us tried to say no but she already made her mind. Nothing in the world not even, the diamonds would stop her, I of all the gems knew that it is impossible for her to conceive one unless she gave up her life for the baby to live. At the time, I was pissed, to the point that if Greg were in front of me I would have punched his brain out of his skull. I eventually like the rest of the team gave up, we honored her wish and we stood out of her way. I do not know how she did get pregnant and I did not want to know, Part of me wished that she would give up and has an abortion but that was selfish of me. Who am I to take an innocent life that did not see the light? That day she gave birth was the hardest; we all said our good bye and poof Steven was born."

"Wow, just wow."  
"Funny thing is I told both of them that if the baby was a girl we would name her Nora." The older gem said while ruffling the younger half gem's hair.

"What! That would be awesome." The 15 years old demi gem said.

Jasper mentally kicked herself; she did not know that she dug too deep into detail until Nora expressed her excitement. Jasper did not want to them to share her immense pain, the pain that she kept hidden under those smiles and laughter she had with Nora and Amethyst. The perfect gem sighed, she knew that eventually, she has to let it all out or else she might explode.

"Care for some omelet Jasper?" Nora asked.

"Nah I'm good, but we can hang out later if you want, I still have plenty of stories I haven't told you yet."  
"Ok then, I have nothing to do this day since the others are going underwater for a mission." The girl said with a hint of sadness

"Oh don't be like that, if you want we could go out for a walk on the beach and see if we find anything with those metal detector of yours." The older gem suggested.

"Sounds fun let me get ready," Nora said while rushing to get the metal detectors.

"Oh no you don't, you need to eat your breakfast first."

Nora gave Jasper a sheepish grin and then returned to the kitchen, she began eating her omelet and after she finished her food, she drank a cup of orange juice and went to wash her hands.

The rest of the day was fruitful; Nora had the best time in ages. She and Jasper had fun together; in the brief time, they spend with each other Nora learned to appreciate Jasper and Steven's company. The images that home world Jasper left in her mind vanished completely and instead of it is the image of a fun loving and a very motherly Gem.

"Well, that was fun." The young half-breed said

"Yeah, you and me both, we make a pretty good team." The super quartz said to Nora giving her a genuinely warm smile.

As the trio consisting of Steven, Nora and Jasper headed home, Nora's phone rang. Turns out it was Lars, the donut boy as Jasper called him. He told Nora that, there was a gem monster attacking the school he went too and he asked for her help before it kills someone.

"Oh man, the gems are busy and you can't leave Steven alone. The corrupted gem must be stuck inside the school and we can't just go alone."

"Nora calm down, first of all, go get lion and wait for me in front of your house, I am going to give Steven to Greg and then we ride lion to Lars's school so are you with me?"

"Yes!" the small girl said in a very serious tone and then began running at a speed far beyond what her little frame can show.

Lucky for Jasper Greg's car wash was nearby, she ran as fast as she can making baby Steven laugh until she reached her destination. Greg greeted the super quartz with his usual smile.

"Greg, can you take care of Steven for while?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah always count on me, but may I ask why?"

"There was a corrupted gem attack on a school nearby and I'm afraid that if I don't hurry someone might get hurt," Jasper said.

"You don't have to worry about Steven, now go do your thing," Greg said assuring the older gem.

Jasper ran back home, only to find Nora and lion waiting for her. The young half gem looked excited, Jasper knew that she was like that because this is the first time she is going to do it without the other gems worrying about her doing something wrong.

"Alright Nora, are you ready?" The perfect quartz asked.

"You bet I've been waiting for a long time to do this." The demi gem said barely containing her excitement.

"Let's do this," Jasper said, and with those words, the duo along with lion went hunting down the corrupted gem.

 **Beach city high school**

The place was in chaos, most of the students are scared for their lives, and having a giant monster chasing them around the school is not making it that easy on them. Lars is getting more worried by the second, Nora and the Crystal gems should be here soon but they are not.

"What is taking them so long? They need to get here fast." The young donut shop worker said.

Just as he finished those words, the situation has gotten even worse. Two more gem monsters appeared and began destroying the school.

After minutes of wreaking havoc across the school ground, the trio of corrupted gems consisting of two quartz gems and one ruby decided to chase some of the unlucky students. They ran after some students chasing around the school halls destroying everything in their path.

With every student outside the school and the trio of monsters chasing whoever they lay their sight on every one heard a roar, the entire school turned around to see the weirdest thing since they saw what attacked them. It was a pink lion and a woman that made them look like dwarfs and a small girl that looked like she was steaming with excitement. The giant woman looked at the corrupted gems and seemed to tense up a little bit, she inspected the trio of monsters and looked like she was thinking of a plan when she was suddenly interrupted by the corrupted beast deafening roar.

"Alright Nora you take the corrupted ruby and I take the two quartz gems."

"Why, can't we like take them out together."

"Maybe you don't know it but that corrupted Ruby can spit molten magma and your shield is more than enough to protect the people from getting burned to death."  
"I did not think of it that way."

"Nora, promise me you will be careful please."

"Don't worry, I got this." The demi gem said.

Summoning her crash helmet, Jasper charged at one of the corrupted quartz gems that cornered a couple of students. The corrupted gem was ready to strike down when something crashed into it with enough force to throw it away, the students were beyond scared at the impact and did not expect to see a seven-foot tall woman with what appeared to be a gem on her face instead of her nose. The giant woman turned to them with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you ok kids? Did anyone get hurt?" the woman asked

"Only a little but other than that we are ok, thank you for saving us."

"Don't worry about it, once we deal with those monsters I will make sure you get healed."

With those words, the mystery woman left leaving the students puzzled and confused, who was that woman and why did she save them?

Every human watching the fight between the giant woman and the monsters were amazed at how agile she was, for someone her size she dodged their attacks pretty well, occasionally blocking their attacks and returning it with her own swift and strong attacks. For them it was mind blowing, seeing how this woman was fighting.

A student who happened to have a camera on him recorded everything, for him this was not something to let go that easy, to not record this badass woman in action is stupid.

Jasper successfully poofed the first quartz, she picked the gem putting it inside a bubble, with a quick tap on the top; it was sent to the temple. The super quartz looked around for the other corrupted quartz only to see with the other corrupted gem attacking Nora who was at the time protecting the teachers with her shield. Lion, on the other hand, was getting students away from the fight by either having them on his back or holding them with his mouth by their clothes and dragging them forcefully.

The perfect quartz joined the Younger demi gem's side behind the safety of her shield and quickly noticing the signs of exhaustion becoming apparent on her small yet muscular frame.

"Nora, how are you holding?" Asked the concerned Jasper

"I'm doing fine but I can't keep holding this forever, any ideas?" The human gem hybrid said.

"There is one last thing we did not do and I think you will like it," Jasper said with a serious tone.

"What is it then?"

"We fuse."

 **OOOOOOOOOOhhhhh that shameless cliffhanger, don't kill me plz XD. Now I do not really have that much to say other than the next chapter will explain everything.**

 **Nova Quartz out.**


	12. Back to business part 2

Nora froze at what the elder gem said to her, the idea of fusing with Jasper made the demi gem jump from excitement to the point where she nearly dissipated her shield.

"Focus Nora, we need to get this right so no one could get hurt," Jasper said waking the young half-breed out of her stupor.

"Yeah, you're right I'm sorry." The girl said while blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"So can you keep your shield up while fusing?" The perfect quartz said

The girl nodded and then released her pink shield that absorbed the attacks of the two corrupted gem who were trying to reach for the scared humans.

"Nora, you need to trust me for this to work because if you do not all these humans will get hurt," Jasper said while kneeling to face the demi gem.

The super quartz could see the look of determination on the face of the demi gem that practically screamed I was born ready to do this and smiled. She backed away slowly from Nora motioning for the girl to do the same, the duo was facing each other and began to dance and advance forward at the same time. This action confused the teacher because they thought that the time is hard for dancing when they are about to die, the thing that happened next shocked them beyond limits as the dancing duo in front merged into one being and began getting bigger and bigger until they became a giant.

When the light died down a figure stood in front of them, she was four armed with Jasper's color scheme being the dominant one. The said being had all of its four eyes closed, for a moment the giant four-armed fusion stood still and oddly enough the monsters made no attempts to attack or do anything, in fact, it has given the humans enough time to make some distance between themselves and the trio consisting of two monsters and four-armed giant woman.

The giant woman opened her eyes; she then looked at the two corrupted gems and gave them a toothy grin.

"So, you are the two monsters I'm about to beat Huh? Well, this should be easy." The giant woman said

The two monsters growled and the corrupted ruby attack first, it was the first and last mistake the gorilla like corrupted gem made as the fusion summoned Jasper's crash helmet and head-butted the monster so hard that she poofed it. The giant fusion picked up the gem and gave it a disappointed look.

"Is that it, I thought I was up for a challenge not against so squishy pillow like a gem." The fusion said as she encased the fallen gem inside a bubble and directed her gaze to the corrupted quartz.

The corrupted quartz tried to flee the scene but it was too late as the feral gem was stuck into a bear hug.

"Oh no you don't, I think it is time to put you to sleep." The fusion said and with one swift move, she poofed the monster.

The people present at the time were shocked beyond measure, at first, some sort of monsters attacked them and then a girl and what appeared to be a woman that puts the most professional Body builders to shame came to their rescue with a freaking PINK LION! What shocked them, even more, is that the two transformed into some sort of a giant woman that manhandled the said monsters like swatting some flies away. They looked at the ten-foot tall woman who was grinning at her handy work and then she said something.

"Another point for Realgar and the crowd goes wild." The four-armed fusion named Realgar said while she shakes her own hands.

"Well, now that my job is done here I should defuse. Jasper and Nora would probably want to rub it in face of the other gems." Realgar said as she started glowing and after that, Jasper and Nora were back.

The duo was satisfied with their handy work, Nora picked up the fallen corrupted gem and sent them away to the temple. Jasper looked at Nora with a huge grin on her face, barely containing the happiness of being able to protect earth again. She picked up Nora, and hugged her, the perfect quartz spun her around and the two of them laughed together, today was a great day for both of them as Jasper was back in business and Nora proved that she was able to protect people. After healing the few injured from the attack, the duo mounted lion and went straight back to the temple.

Even after all the action, they saw today, Nora still could not contain her excitement. She has not fallen this kind of rush since she and the crystal gems escaped and crashed Jasper's ship on the beach over a year ago. After picking up Steven from the car wash, Nora and Jasper sat and began watching lonely blade's new movie, they enjoyed it even when Steven occasionally started gurgling and making baby sounds whenever blade fought someone evil. Even if they could not understand his baby talk, they knew that he loved what he saw and in the future, he would be a fan.

It was not too long after the movie ended that the gem warped to the temple, Amethyst holding a bubble that contained multiple gem shards while pearl held some sort of broken sword.

"Hey guys, you wouldn't believe what we did when you were gone," Nora said, barely able to hold herself.

"Oh really, and what did you two do?" Pearl said ruffling Nora's hair.

"Lars called us, His school was attacked by gem monsters and if it weren't for us someone would have gotten hurt."

"You make a valid point but this was reckless on your behalf, you could seriously hurt yourself by doing that." Pearl said*salty mode activate*

"Come on Pearl, Nora is not the small girl we are used to. She is strong, capable of taking care of herself." The fusion said making sure that her fellow crystal gem understood every word she said

"And that is not the best part about this."

"What is it then?" Pearl asked.

"You won't believe this you guys but we actually used."

At the last statement, every gem except had their eyes wide and their jaws hung open as the only word they could utter was a big WHAT, they were extremely happy that their precious girl was able to fuse with a full fledged gem for the second time.

"You two got to show us your fusion and don't give me that I'm shy or tired look," Amethyst said urging the duo to show them what they got.

"Oh well, Jasper let's just s,w the,." Nora said.

Jasper could only nod as she handed her baby to Garnet.

"WAIT, our fusion is too big to fit inside." Jasper warned

Outside the temple, the duo faced each other; Nora looked at jasper who gave her thumbs up. At the gesture Nora smiled, and began, approaching Jasper while the perfect quartz began dancing and advanced slowly, the young half-breed ran at Jasper who ceased her dancing and spread her arms. Nora jumped at jasper who embraced her; a blinding light that forced the gems to cover their eyes because of its intensity enveloped the duo and in their place stood a gigantic four-armed fusion. Realgar was staring down at the gems, she was as tall and big as Sugilite*her arms have separate joints*.

The fusion smiled at the shocked expression of the Crystal Gems and then said.

"Damn, it feels good to be me again."

 **So that happened, I am sorry if this chapter is short but I am somewhat sick. The funny thing is, in the middle of summer I caught a freaking cold. My mouth is dry and I have a sore throat, my head is light and it is making it hard to focus on writing. Ah, sorry for all this complaining, I promise you that the next chapter will be worth it. It might not be soon, but it will be worth it as it will be a part of explaining Jasper's history. Have a nice day**

 **Nova Quartz out**


	13. Bird mom: the conclusion

Two days after the incident of Beach City high school, the video of Nora and Jasper fighting the corrupted gem monsters went viral. The fight was the talk of the internet nonstop; Lars was checking his phone while he was on his way to the Big Donut. The video of Realgar fighting the corrupted gems popped right in front of him so he decided to take a look, It was amazing to see such a display of strength from a small yet strong frame of Nora, how she did that was beyond him and he did not bother to understand. The funny part was the comments.

 **Super Saiyan 9000:** holy s**t, did you see that. That little girl kicked ass, the way she did that was amazing!

 **Lonely blade 2k:** fake video, I mean come on a girl like that cannot possibly be super strong or jump that high. The person who uploaded the video just wants some views.

 **Fetty krill9000k:** that is the point of uploading a video on tube tube and it is not fake bro.

 **Super Saiyan Swagger:** how would you know that?

 **Fetty krill9000k:** because I go to that school, I was there when the entire thing happened. I even broke my arm and that little girl healed me.

 **Lonely blade 2k:** That is a load of crap; I will not believe a thing until I see it myself.

 **Fetty krill9000k:** so you are saying that a half-destroyed school is not good enough for you if you do not want to believe it then fine be my guest.

Lars sighed as he read the comments, some believed that everything that happened was true and some simply said it was some special effects and some conspiracy theorists thought it was an alien invasion.

"Many people are getting dumber and dumber by the moment." The teen thought as he put his phone back in his pocket and opened the back door to the Big Donut.

Meanwhile back at the beach house, Steven was staring at pearl, she smiled at the infant who had this goofy look on his face but he kept staring at her and not even blinking. Pearl looked at him with wonder, curious to what is happening inside his little head. The boy started gurgling and making the cutest baby noises, the gem could not help but smile at his innocence. The Crystal Gem looked at Jasper, the amount of affection and love she gave the boy amazed Pearl, she was the opposite of their brutish and war-loving psycho of a gem, which was the Jasper from their dimension.

Jasper noticed that Pearl was smiling and staring at Steven, the super quartz noticed that the gem in front of her started warming up to them and decided that this opportunity to build some connection with her.

"Hey Pearl, would you like to hold Steven," Jasper suggested

"I don't think I should, I'm not that good with babies," Pearl said

"Oh nonsense, Steven likes you so what do you say." The super quartz said holding baby Steven to the Crystal Gem

"Please, I don't think that it's a good idea."

"Come on Pearl, how you can say no to a cute face like that." She asked and to those words, the boy smiled at her

"Oh ok, give him to me."

Pearl held Steven; the boy grabbed her by the nose and started laughing making the gem holding his smile. She could not help but laugh as he drooled and smiled and did what every kid his age would do.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Jasper said, grinning as she looks at Pearl holding her baby.

"I never imagined that holding a baby would be like this, With Nora, it was Greg who did everything, how are you managing so far? It must be difficult to handle a baby."

"I may not show it but I know how to handle a baby, back when we had Steven for the first time I did not leave Greg alone for a single second. I still have not gotten over the fact that Rose is gone and nothing will bring her back, I realized that Steven was the product of her love with Greg and that the innocent boy deserved our love so I loved him with all my being and kept seeing him whenever I had the time. We became friends and he taught me how to take care of a baby in case something happened to him." The perfect quartz said

She looked at Pearl, the Slim Crystal gem stared at her with sparkling eyes.

"Wow, I've never known."

"I'm sorry; I think I just bored you with all the details of my life," Jasper said sheepishly.

"No, there was nothing boring about what you told me. Thank you for sharing such personal details of your life with me, I feel honored."

"You know, if you and the Pearl of my universe meet you two would be best friends."

"Oh, why thank you," Pearl said, blushing a bit.

"Hey pearl, about the awkwardness and tension between us, are we ok?" Jasper asked worried about

"You don't have to worry about it; I'm the one that should be apologizing. It was rather stupid of me to punish you for things you did not even do, I hope you and I are good as young people of this time say."

Jasper smiled and held her hand to Pearl; the smaller gem took that as a yes and shook the quartz's hand.

Inside the temple, Garnet smiled, as she knew what happened between Pearl and Jasper. The bigger question now, how will Jasper face Lapis?

The fusion sat down and began meditating when she suddenly heard a sound coming from the corner of her room, she turned her head and saw the escape pod that brought Jasper and Steven emitting this humming sound.

The leader of the Crystal Gems approached the sphere slowly, when she was, close enough she felt light wash over all her being. Turns out the thing was scanning her. When it finished, a small triangular section appeared, she saw a faint glow coming out of it.

" _ **Greetings, I 'am CRYSTAL." A robotic female voice said.**_

 **Aaannnd cut, first I am sorry that I did not update any sooner and second sorry this chapter is shorter than the other chapters. Back to business, now that Pearl and Amethyst are cool with Jasper the bigger issue is with Lapis and of course Peridot. Originally I intended that they resolve their issues with Jasper after I write Jasper's past but it was delayed, Jasper will get to resolve every problem with them the in the upcoming chapters so stay tuned for more.**

 **Nova Quartz out**


	14. A blast from the past

It was a just normal boring and day in the beach city, Jasper sighed as she finished changing the demi gem diaper and fed him a bottle of milk. Jasper smiled, thinking about it the progress of she made with the Crystal Gems and how good their relation becomes, now the only thing on her hands on right now is dealing with that Lapis gem that obviously holds a lot against her. Not that she can blame her after all the suffering she went through, Jasper knew that Lapis was bound to lash out of and Jasper happened to exactly look like the one that caused her to unleash the all those who negative emotions.

"How am I going to get her to like me?" Jasper asked herself

"Tell her the truth; tell her that you're not the gem that hurt her. You need to make her let go of the all that hate and negative emotions because I don't think that she's happy even though she poofed you"

"Are you a ninja or something because I swear I did not hear you or sense you come near me Amethyst?" The perfect quartz asked with a dumb look on her face

"I'M a gem of many talents." The purple gem answered nonchalantly

"Yeah I know that, but in all the honesty do you think that Lapis will warm up to me?" Jasper asked

"It will be difficult to get her to warm up to you but that is not impossible, give it a go and see how things turn out."

"I try, I hope she is not a tough nut and to cracking for the sake of Steven."

 **Meanwhile inside the temple**

"Greetings, I am Crystal."

"What are you?" the fusion asked

"I'm the artificial intelligence designed to by Peridot to aid Jasper in raising Steven should they be successful in making the jump between dimensions and I see that they did."

"You mean that they decided to send Jasper with Steven without telling her?"

"Correct, but my orders forbid me from explaining furthermore."

"Fair enough, I suppose that you want to be taken to Jasper?"

"Correct, thank you for your kindness. Now, can you please pick me up from my side storage sector so I can fulfill the purpose of my creation?" The AI said

The fusion chuckled a bit, she then reached to the open compartment where Crystal's the voice originated the from a silver bracelet with an olive green square shaped crystal embedded in it's the center, she pulled out the bracelet without only for a holographic the image come to life. It looked like their own Peridot only more defined indicating that it was made in the image of its own creator, I an era one Peridot. The holographic image smiled at her.

"Thank you for your assistance." The AI said

The fusion smiled, thinking that things are getting better and better for Jasper and Steven. She exited the temple of where she found Jasper and Amethyst talking about something, but deciding that it was the time she headed for them.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" she asked, trying to start a conversation

"Nothing, we are just chatting to. What are you up to Garnet?"

"I was just meditating in my room when the pod that brought Steven and Jasper started causing this is weird noise."

"Don't leave us hanging Garnet."

"Ok I found Crystal, an AI designed by the Peridot from Jasper's universe." She said.

"I find that hard to believe, I mean the only thing that was there beside the Steven and my bubbled gem was Rose's sword." The perfect for quartz said, growing curious by the moment.

"Think again Jasper," The fusion said and flashed the bracelet in front of the duo.

Jasper was shocked but then she remembered that those were the Crystal Gems, her Crystal Gems. They have been looking out for her even after they died. The perfect quartz resisted the urge to cry, she extended her trembling free hand to take the bracelet from Garnet and the fusion complied with a soft smile on her face. When she wore it on her wrist the square-shaped crystal came to life, it began glowing and a holographic image sprang from its centre. It looked exactly like the Peridot from her own universe.

"Peri is that you?" Jasper asked.

"I'm afraid that I'm not the gem you're looking for, I am Crystal and Peridot created me in order to assist you in raising Steven. You were chosen to be his teacher to be his protector and above all else his family. I hope you understand that."

"Your damn right I do, he is everything to me and I will do anything to protect him." The quartz said proudly

"Excellent, now I will tell you about my features. I come equipped with an entire dataBase containing everything on homeworld up to the point of where you rebelled. I also have my personal dimensions, one is for my data banks and processors and the other one is for storage and other purposes. It has its own atmosphere, but it's mostly Savannah like land and if you want I can add construct like buildings if you wish to. One last thing before I go back inside that when Steven reaches 14 I must be handed to him, those are my instructions and I must do them." The AI said

"Fair enough, so I believe that you will tutor Steven on everything from homeworld history and everything else about it?" The perfect quartz asked

"Correct, I will also teach him everything else I have recorded in my data banks. When Steven becomes what he is meant to be then my program is complete."

"How did you guys possess this type of technology?" Asked Amethyst

"I might have forgotten to tell you the fact that we caught a homeworld scout ship, it was years ago before even Rose met Greg."

"Well can you tell us?" The purple gem asked.

"I don't see why not." The perfect quartz said

 **Flashback: 15 years before Greg and Rose met**

It was just another mission for the Crystal Gems; they managed to stop another corrupted gem from ruining the lives of people in France where their healing fountain was located. Even if it was easy and did not require a lot of effort, they were bored out of their minds.

"This is so boring; don't we have another mission to do?" Asked Amethyst

"Well, we don't have anything to do for the time being so why don't you help me while I work on some of my inventions." Said a much taller olive green colored gems, Peridot suggested the idea.

"Nah sounds boring, plus your inventions always blow up." The purple gem said.

"No, they don't, it was one time and it was because you had to push the switch before I even installed a limiter to regulate the energy flow you, idiot." The era one Peridot shot back.

"You two are more annoying when you are bored." Pearl said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I resent that," Peridot said, more annoyed than angry with being called annoying.

"Yeah, what she said," Amethyst said not even knowing what Pearl said.

The trio continued bickering with you each other on the warp pad until they were noticed by none other than Jasper, she was deep in her thought and those three interrupted her train of thoughts. Deciding that she was not in the mood to deal with she was going to ask Rose.

"Rose, those three are going to each other again. Please do something." Jasper said.

"Ok, you know that they are just bored and have nothing to do." The pink haired Leader of the Crystal Gems, also known as Rose Quartz said.

"I know where Garnet is by the way?" Jasper said.

"She went inside the temple right after we got back; she's probably meditating inside her room," Rose said

"She always does that, good for her."

"Well I'm going to make them stop fighting; I read that there will be a rave tonight and its free entry."

"Good idea, we can at least have some fun after all those boring missions." The perfect quartz said

"Well I suppose you're right, we should have some fun." The leader of the Crystal Gems said and went for the trio to calm them allowing Jasper to return to her room. Rose smiled at the bickering trio; they were once enemies trying to shatter each other but now they are friends, wait for more than friends they are family.

"You are annoying and you know it," Pearl shouted

"No, we are not." Amethyst and Peridot shot back in unison

"Yes, you are."

"No, we are not."

"Now come on gems, no need for this bickering." A voice said from behind. They turned around only to see Rose smiling at them.

Pearl stopped immediately and blushed a bit.

"Oh... Um... Uh, Rose, I didn't see you there." Stuttered Pearl

"Pearl called us annoying but we are not annoying," Amethyst said

"No, I did not." Pearl shot back

"Come now, there is no need to fight. I overheard your conversation and have I'm happy to say that there will be a free party tonight so go get ready and we will meet at 7 PM."

"Finally, at least we can have some fun," Amethyst said, relieved that ah won't be spending another boring night alone in her room although she can go out on her own and annoy the crap out of each city's citizens.

"Well sorry but you have to count me out, I'm going to work on a project of mine and I need all the spare time I have if I'm going to finish it soon," Peridot said and then went to her room.

Rose looked at Pearl who nodded, telling her leader that she will be going with her.

Rose and Pearl left leaving the shorthaired Amethyst alone in front of the temple. The purple quartz smiled wickedly as a new idea of a prank came to her and then shape-shifted into a bird and started flying. She flew a bit only to hit an invisible object.

"Ouch, what the heck hit me?" The shape shifted quartz said as she looks around trying to identify what hit her but did not find a thing, deciding that it was not worth her time she flew away and went for the beach city. Unknown to her there was a small shimmering of light in the air but it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

 **Aaaaannnddd cut, boy was this fun to write. Enough chit chat and let's get down to business, this chapter is no filler at all seeing as it is telling of some of Jasper past with the Crystal Gems and if my calculations are correct this will span 2 or 3 more chapter. I am not going to tell you my inspiration, but you will know soon enough as I go deeper into the story. Another thing I wanted to say that this story will have a sequel and that I will begin to work on as soon as I finish working on this story, I also plan on doing a what if the story that will be focusing on this story but with an alternate beginning along with few more additions. I did not forget about the confrontation between Jasper and Lapis and I have a plan for them but it will take a while before they can confront each other finally. I will also answer any question you have in mind and before I go, I want to say thank you to those who followed and favored this story thank you. I always saw writing as a way to relieve myself from stress and lift my spirit up and seeing that my work liked really makes me happy.**

 **Nova Quartz out**


	15. A blast from the past 2: the hunt is on

"Hey, how do you even know the part where you weren't there for?" Amethyst asked with a dumb look on her face.

"Well if you don't rush with questions maybe I will be able to give answers," Jasper said faking an annoyed look on her face.

"OK, geez I guess I will just stop being nosey about it." The purple quartz said and then laughed at her joke.

"I kind of walked into that didn't I?" The perfect quartz said to which Amethyst nodded.

"Anyway, let us get back to the story."

 **Flashback resumed**

The purple gem, now in the shape of a bird flew around the small town looking for her first victim. It wasn't too long until she found them, a married couple enjoying their day while sitting on a bench and eating some French fries.

"And then he was like what the fuck, I worked my ass off for that." The male said, his voice dripping with smugness and arrogance.

Amethyst quickly deduced that he was one of those arrogant stuck up humans who do not care about anything other than themselves.

"And you did that because?" the female asked, making Amethyst herself curious about the answer as well.

"Turns out the greedy bastard was planning on stealing the money from the old janitors, I have known Samson and Sherman for twenty years. I remember when I began working in the company long before I met you, I was flat broke when I got the job with no place to go when those two helped me out and got me an apartment in the building where you lived." The man said as he leaned against his wife, rubbing her arm affectionately.

"Oh, my big log has a heart of gold." The woman said as she gave the man a slight peck on the cheek.

" _That is so sweet of you, and here I thought you were just being a jerk," Bird Amethyst said startling the couple._

"What? Who said that?" the man said, shocked at how sudden the voice was.

" _Oops, I mean caw caw." Bird Amethyst said trying to rectify her failing prank, the quartz needed to think fast._

"Who goes there? Show yourself." The man said in a demanding yet nervous tone.

This was a golden opportunity for the quartz who thought her prank was going smoothly.

" _Say the magic word." The gem said_

"Please show yourself, I really do not like the idea of going crazy in front of my wife." The man said in a tone that made it he was beyond scared.

" _Well, since you asked nicely,"_ Amethyst s _aid while descending_

To their surprise, they saw a purple owl just flying in front them. Unable to utter a single word, Amethyst decided to break the ice.

"What? Haven't you seen a talking purple bird before?" The gem said, barely able to contain her laughter.

"Just what the hell are you?" he asked

Much to their shock, the purple bird shapeshifted into an exact clone of the man except the clone was purple.

"I'm you, boop." The clone said as it pressed the man's nose like a button and then ran away laughing like a maniac.

The human couple remained silent while watching the clone run away shocked at what just transpired in front of them.

"What the hell is wrong with this place?" the man asked.

"Let's just go home; I will make you your favorite snack." The woman said patting him on the back as they got up and began walking away from the bench.

Meanwhile, Amethyst was laughing hysterically. This was one of the best pranks she ever did and she can't wait to do another one.

"That was hilarious." The quartz said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Who will be my next victim?" She wondered as she shapeshifted back into a bird.

Unknown to Amethyst, there was someone else watching her. With a disgusted look on her face, she turned to her subordinate.

"Peridot, initiate the next part of the plan because it is time to hunt." She ordered only for the green colored gem to nod, the Peridot in question began typing commands on her homo pad and with a final press, the power core began humming indicating that the ship moved.

Meanwhile Amethyst resumed her flight, looking to repeat the hilarious prank she did on the humans. She flew for a couple of minutes until she bumped into something that nearly caused her to shapeshift back into her original form.

"Ok, show yourself." Bird Amethyst said only for some glowing red bird to appear out of thin air.

It startles her at first but then when she regained her composure the red bird seemed to glare at her. The glowing animal continued to glare at her for a couple of seconds and then took off.

"Oh no you don't, I'm going to teach you a lesson." The quartz said, feeling offended by the rude attitude displayed by the exotic bird.

She continued to chase the rude bird until she found herself flying above the beach; she looked around but saw nothing. She huffed and began flying toward the small town when she colored with something invisible.

"Oh come on! Give me a freaking break." She shouted.

"Not today Crystal scum." She heard a reply and then everything went dark for the purple gem.

Inside the invisible ship, a tall gem strode toward the control room, a purple quartz gemstone in one hand while having a gem destabilizer in the other. Upon entering the control room she threw the gemstone toward her Peridot who caught it in an energy field.

"Take that trash to the containment unit and do it quickly, we still have 6 more targets to capture." The tall gem said as she sat in the command chair.

"Now whom should I capture next? Oh, I just found the ideal target. I hope she put up a better fight." The tall gem said she looked at Pearl's picture displayed in front of her.

She typed few command on the holopad in front of her, when she finished a circular hole appeared next to her. Through the said hole floated a pyramid-shaped object until it rested on her palm.

"Soon, I will become perfect nothing will stop me." The mystery gem said, a malicious grin spreading across her face.

Inside her room, Pearl was organizing her sword collection when she suddenly felt a shiver run through her body. Ignoring the feeling, she resumed her task unaware of the gem scheming against her. Satisfied with her work she smiled went outside the temple when she found Garnet star gazing.

"Beautiful aren't they? Well, I hope one day we would be able to travel space again." The gem exclaimed earning a nod from the fusion.

"Let's wait for the other; we only have thirty minutes before the party starts." The fusion said

 **Time Skip**

The gems minus Amethyst gathered in front of the temple, in a couple of minutes the rave would start and they were missing one last member.

"Ugh, what is she doing right now? The party is about to start and she is off to someplace doing something stupid." The pale skinny gem said, groaning.

"Oh come on Pearl, you know Amethyst loves doing pranks on clueless humans. Pretty funny actually, I remember one time she scared the living daylight out of those kid on Halloween."

"Simple, Pearl is boring and by trying to discipline Amethyst she is trying to prove that she is responsible to Rose." The Green gem said.

"Yeah that… Wait what did you call me?" Pearl said eyebrow twitching a bit at the direct insult Period gave.

She turned around, trying to see a reaction from the other and to her misfortune, she saw Jasper laughing and the fusion lips quivering and barely keeping herself from snickering.

She turned to Rose who at the time was indeed laughing as well.

"Oh come on, not you too Rose," Pearl whined.

"I'm sorry Pearl, but you kinda walked into that one calling them annoying earlier."

"I guess you're right about that," Pearl grumbled and began walking away.

"I will go look for her; you guys go ahead and have fun." She added

Walking away, the four gems considered Pearl and Amethyst relation. To them, it was like an overprotective big sister as they heard humans refer to the matter, but none the less it is nice to have someone look after your best interest.

Meanwhile, Pearl began looking around the city; in hopes of finding her purple friend she shapeshifted into a bird and took off into the sky for a better view of the small town.

"Where could she be, I swear that gem will drive me crazy one day." The gem thought as she passed another street without finding a single clue to her fellow gem whereabouts.

"I really don't like shapeshifting that much, what does Amethyst love so much about it?" she asked no one, her brow furrowed as frustration began getting to her.

Pearl turned back to her original form and began searching around on foot.

Pearl stopped abruptly, a shiver running through her being. She couldn't tell why but she could swear that someone was watching her.

"I better be careful, whoever is watching me is not good news." She thought as she looked around her with a suspicious look on her face.

The gem searched for one last time before she relented; maybe Amethyst went back to her room or something.

"Well, I better not keep Rose and the others waiting." She said and began walking toward the beach when suddenly a column of bright white colored light erupted in front of her.

When the light died down a serpentine-like creature appeared, three heads and each of them looked menacing.

"This is not how I thought I would spend my night," Pearl said as she summoned her weapon and readied herself for combat.

 **That is all my dudes; well to be honest I never thought that this flashback of Jasper's past would develop into a mini-arc. I thought I would put everything in like 2 or 3 chapters but guess I was wrong. I will keep the main villain unknown until you guess who she is and if you follow the show like I do you will know what I mean. Now regarding Jasper's arc in this story I have some news, it will end with Jasper and Lapis facing each other for the last time and be sorting everything at once, there will be however a second arc focused mainly on Steven as he grows up and develops all his powers. One last thing, there will be a crossover.**

 **Nova Quartz out**


End file.
